Lost
by Helen Young
Summary: My predictions of what will happen over the season break, with the addition of Carol's return to the group. Also her presence in the attack from the governor and his new army. Random idea, hope you like it. Please review! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright guys! So this is an idea that just sort of popped into my head one day and I rolled with it. I definitely couldn't have done it without the help of the awesome**_ definitelywalkerbait**_. You've helped me so much lately, thank you a million times over. Hope you enjoy this, please review. Love._**

A pounding sound near her head had woken her. She was leaning against the inside of the driver's door, her head resting on the window. She turned her head and didn't flinch when she saw the walker's face next to her own. The rotted corpse slammed its palm against the window again, its breath clouding the glass surface. She sat up slowly, her neck and back aching from the uncomfortable position. She stretched her legs the best she could and groaned at her sore muscles. Again the walker hit the window, and she made a frustrated sound. With a sigh, Carol pushed hard on the door, sending it flying open and knocking the walker to the ground. With a swift movement, she was on top of it, her knife plunging into its skull. After wiping the blade on the grass she stood up and looked over the body.

Rick was right when he said she'd be fine on her own. She wasn't the mousey, little Carol Peletier they'd all known in Atlanta. If Jim, Dale, or even Ed saw her now, they wouldn't recognize her. When she looked at her reflection she didn't even recognize herself.

With a heavy sigh Carol observed her surroundings. She was in a small clearing not far off the road, with a heavy, thick curtain of trees covering her. There was a river nearby, she could hear it from where she stood. It was a clear day out, the sun beat down heavily from in the sky, but she could tell autumn was approaching fast. The green leaves had begun to turn a brownish orange hue almost completely overnight. The air felt cooler than it did a few days before and Carol hated the knowledge that it was going to be another long hard winter.

Had these thoughts crossed her mind a few days before, Carol would've brushed them off as a minor setback and nothing more. A few days before she had shelter at the prison, a food supply that was more than the backpack of canned food in the backseat, and protection, her family. Or at least who she thought was her family. She wasn't sorry about what she did, because when she did it she had all the right intentions. She thought of nothing besides Beth and Judith, and Lizzie and Mika, and Daryl.

Had Daryl come back from the run? Carol hadn't thought about it until that moment. Daryl had left to get the medicine, but did he return? Did he make it in time? Did Lizzie get the medicine she needed, or was she still ill? And Glenn, what about Glenn? All these questions hit her at once and it made her brain hurt, but all the questions came back to one that she couldn't shake from her mind. Did Daryl even notice that she was gone? Surely he must've, or so she thought. However, if he was so concerned about getting the medicine to the ill people, he might not have thought to check on her. Yet he must've wondered why she wasn't there to greet him? Unless he thought she was with the children. And when he did realize she was gone, what would he do? Carol imagined him going full Dixon mode and his emotions would erupt and something or someone would be broken. The most she could hope for is that he wouldn't get himself into any type of trouble.

Carol shook her head, but the questions wouldn't stop coming. Finally she decided that eating might help so she dug through the bags in the car until she found a can of beans that she opened and dug into. It was probably around noon, she'd slept so late. While she ate she made up her mind to camp in the clearing again for the night, at least it was a relatively familiar area and there was a nearby water source.

Once she'd finished her small meal, she carried a bucket and made her way to the river to collect some water. She carried bucket full after bucket full back to pour into a larger pot which she'd boil to kill bacteria. Her fourth trip, she knelt by the water's edge and dipped her bucket in the water. Then from across the flowing water, she heard a voice calling.

"Mommy!" Carol froze. Her eyes were trained on her hands dipped into the cool water as she listened. "Mommy!"

"I'll be right there honey!" A voice replied. Carol looked up and from across the river she could see an RV. It was parked by the water's edge, tucked into the trees. A woman stood on top of the RV and Carol looked over to see a walker making its way across the flowing water. The woman saw it too and together they watched, all the while the girl called for her mother. Carol's eyes searched for the girl but couldn't see her. Finally Carol drew her gun and aimed it at the walker, who fell into the water and floated away before she could fire. With a relieved breath, she let her arm drop to her side. Finally she saw the girl, she was sitting on a large pile of red dirt, digging into it with a bucket.

Carol hurried from the beach back to her vehicle. She climbed in and started the engine. Leaving her supplies behind she tore away from where she was parked, dust flying behind her. She drove quickly through the trees to the main road that led around the river. She had to get to the woman and her daughter, if they were alone, Carol could help them. They could survive together, and the girl looked young, like Sophia and Lizzie.

When Carol reached the RV, she saw no sign of the woman at first. As she climbed from her vehicle she heard heavy sobs coming from the trees. Without a second thought, Carol sprinted towards the crying. The woman sat on her knees, holding the young girl to her chest a walker lay next to them motionless. Carol's stomach lurched as she neared and the woman spun, her gun pointed at Carol's chest.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice weak and her arm shaking. Carol held her hands up in surrender.

"Let me see her," she said calmly. The woman shook her head violently. "Maybe I can help." Surrendering the woman dropped her gun and let more tears drip from her eyes. Carol ran over and crouched next to them, pulling the girl closer for a better look. The girl let out a cry of pain as she was moved, her eyes fluttered open and her mother cried harder. Carol looked at the bite mark on her shoulder and let out a defeated breath. The mother looked at her desperately, maybe she thought Carol was a doctor who could cure her daughter of this illness. Carol closed her eyes and took a breath before shaking her head. With a long cry the mother leaned over her daughter, whose breathing had become slow and she cried her name. Meghan. Meghan's eyes fluttered open again and she gasped for words and her mother kissed her face again and again. The woman pulled her daughter closer to her chest and Meghan let out a final breath.

~X~

It took a while for Carol to get Lilly to calm down; that was the woman's name, Lilly. They sat on the red dirt for maybe ten minutes, Carol letting Lilly sob into her shoulder. Finally Lilly's cries died and she sat up and brushed the dark hair from her face.

"Can you take me somewhere?" She asked, her eyes still focused on her daughter's face. Carol nodded. "Brian, he took my sister and a group of people to get us a new place to live," Lilly said.

"Where did he take them?" Carol asked. She wasn't sure why Brian would've taken everyone in their group and left Lilly and Meghan to fend for themselves.

"There's a prison. He said a horrible group lives there and-" Carol stood and sprinted to the car. Lilly sat in confusion as Carol started the car and drove it to where Lilly sat with Meghan.

"Get in!" Carol demanded, throwing the back door open. Lilly quickly obeyed, holding Meghan in her lap. Before the door was even closed, Carol sped out of the campsite. She felt like vomiting. Someone was at the prison, and they were there to take it. She had to get there before it was too late, she had to help them.

"Do you know the people at the prison?" Lilly asked. Carol nodded.

"They're my family," she said, holding back worried tears that threatened to spill over her face.

~X~

Carol pulled up outside, her vehicle parked behind the row of other vehicles and a tank. They had a tank. Carol's heart dropped to her gut as she climbed from the car. On the ground in front of her was the governor, he held Michonne's sword as he knelt over someone she knew.

"Hershel!" Carol screamed. The scream caught the attention of the governor, and of another man nearby, who ran at her with a knife. Carol was quick to dodge behind a nearby car and trip the oncoming man. She jumped onto his back and lodged her knife into his skull. Gunshots echoed around her, and she took off. Tears bled from her eyes as Hershel was left behind her, but he was gone. There was nothing to be done about it except to save the lives of everyone else. She cut through an opening in the fence out of the line of fire. She took off up the back way through the yard. She saw the evacuation bus preparing to leave, some elderly people were boarding it along with the children. Then before she knew it, the tank barreled through the fences, a whole armada of vehicles following it. Windows were blown out of the prison and bullets flew everywhere. Walls exploded and she saw Maggie take off to the inside of the prison. Carol lost track of everyone, whether they were on her side or not. Walkers flooded the yard, attracted by the shots. Carol ran to the bus as Glenn stepped out, tripping on the step. She called to him.

"Carol!" He fell into her arms as she held him up. "Maggie, she ran to find Beth," he explained.

"Glenn where's Daryl?" She asked hurriedly. "Where's Daryl and Lizzie?" Glenn should his head.

"Don't know," he breathed. Carol helped him back onto the bus and helped him sit down. She saw the tank drawing nearer out the back window.

"Go!" She screamed at the woman as she ran from the bus.

"We need Maggie!" Glenn yelled, standing again.

"Glenn, I promise I'll get her," Carol replied, "but right now you need to go. Get somewhere safe. Go!" The doors on the bus closed and Carol took off as it pulled away. Grenades exploded near the tank and Carol took cover behind a car and fired at the man and woman advancing on Tyreese as he ducked for cover. Suddenly the man fell, but not from her bullet. Her eyes landed on two little blond girls as they aimed their guns at the woman. Carol screamed their names as Lizzie fired another shot and hit the woman in the head. Before Carol could move she was distracted by a walker, which she dispatched quickly but when she turned back the girls and Tyreese were gone.

The next thing Carol saw made her breathe a sigh of relief. A familiar figure with a crossbow across his back ran out from behind the prison, jumping up and dropping a grenade into the tank. The man inside quickly scampered out as the entire interior exploded. Daryl then put a bolt in the man's chest.

"Daryl!" Carol cried, but he couldn't hear as he took off with Beth. Carol ran to the yard, her eyes searching for familiar faces and instead saw a familiar car seat. It sat in the middle of the madness, with a walker crawling to it. Carol was quick to shoot two bullets into the walker's head, as blood splattered all over the car seat. Carol ran to collect the crying Judith as other walkers began to surround her. She unhooked the baby from her car seat and took off through the yard again.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd lost Lilly in the madness. All she could focus on was her family, her friends. She hadn't seen a sign of Rick or Carl, and she'd lost the others she'd be keeping track of. She knew their meeting place though, or at least where it originally was. Woodbury, before it was burned down. It was a place they'd all been to and could get to easily, but after it was destroyed Carol was unsure whether or not they would still meet there. Carol made her way through the yard, walkers focused on the fresh food nearer to the prison, they didn't focus on her. She found the governor, the bullet hole in his head fit him well. She looked around and saw a woman sprinting down the hill from the prison. She had short, dark hair pulled back in two ponytails and she looked frightened. Carol raised her gun as the girl got closer.

"Please don't kill me," the girl gasped, coming to a stop in front of her. Carol didn't lower her gun, but her muscles relaxed.

"Who are you?" Carol asked. "You aren't one of us."

"I'm Tara," the girl said quickly, "I don't have anyone. Please. I didn't want any of this." Carol looked around her to see walkers begin to shamble towards them.

"You got a gun?" Carol asked. Tara nodded and held it out to Carol who shook her head. "Keep it. You try anything, I'll kill you without a second thought." Tara nodded and the two headed towards Carol's vehicle. Tara took Judith from Carol's arms and climbed into the passenger seat. They took one more quick drive around the prison and then headed for the main road.

Once on the highway, far from the prison, Carol pulled over. Judith had begun crying and Carol desperately searched for something for her to eat. Tara sat in the front seat, staring at the gun in her hands. With constant watch on the new girl, Carol gave Judith pieces of bread, hoping it wouldn't make her sick. Once Judith was calm, Carol finally let herself slouch into the driver's seat again.

"What happened?" Carol asked, letting out a tired sigh.

"With Brian?" Tara asked. Carol nodded. "He wanted the prison. I was for it at first, but then I saw the children. And when he killed that old guy…"

"Hershel," Carol told her, "was one of the kindest, most intelligent and generous people I've ever known."

"I'm so sorry," Tara said sympathetically.

"How did the governor, or Brian, get you to follow him?"

"He found me and my family in our apartment building. He kept us safe."

"He's killed a lot of people," Carol said.

"My sister!" Tara gasped suddenly, sitting up in the front seat. "My sister and my niece, they don't know what's happened. They're in a camper, by the river." Carol took a deep breath.

"I found them," Carol said. Tara's eyes widened. "Meghan was attacked by a walker. We couldn't save her." Tara said nothing, just stared out the front window as tears poured from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Carol reached over and took one of Tara's hands and squeezed it.

"What about Lilly?" Tara asked.

"She's alive," Carol replied, "she came to the prison with me. I lost her in the madness." Tara's mouth curved into a smile, but more salty tears left stains along her skin.

"At least she's alive."

~X~

"So what exactly is the plan?" Tara asked. They were around a small fire in the clearing Carol found the night before. The sky became darker after they'd left the prison and Carol knew she wouldn't find her destination in the dark.

"Woodbury," Carol said, "the town that Brian used to live in."

"Why?" Tara asked.

"That's where my group will go," Carol explained.

"What about Lilly?" Carol sighed.

"She wasn't at the prison. She'd left. Our best hope of finding her is heading to Woodbury and hope by some miracle someone in my group took her with them."

"They wouldn't kill her?" Carol sighted again.

"I don't know what that sick bastard told you, but they're good people. The best I know. People like Hershel. We have children, and elderly. We've protected each other since the beginning. They don't shoot unless they have reason to." Tara nodded.

"Will they all be at this Woodbury place?"

"I hope so," Carol said. "If not, we wait a day or two, then move on."

"To where?"

"I don't know yet."

~X~

"Five minute and we leave," Carol said. They drove the gravel road to the campsite where Carol had found Lilly and Meghan the day before. Tara needed to return to collect belongings, even against Carol's advice to keep moving to Woodbury. They pulled up behind the camper and saw a truck parked outside. In the bed of a truck rested a motorcycle.

"Daryl," Carol breathed. She'd recognize the motorcycle anywhere. Before she registered what was happening, Judith was thrust into her arms and Tara was climbing from the car. Suddenly from around the back of the RV came two familiar faces.

"Tara?" It was Lilly. She embraced her sister with joyful sobs. The other girl was a little blonde with a sweet but confident face.

"Beth!" Carol gasped and ran toward the girl who hugged her tightly. "Thank God, you're safe."

"You found her," Beth said excitedly, taking Judith and snuggling her tightly. Carol glanced around, but didn't see anyone else.

"Daryl?" Carol asked. "Where's Daryl?"

"He went to search the area," Beth said, "we've been here since last night."

"We were across the river," Tara said, wiping the tears from Lilly's face. "I heard about Meghan." Lilly's tears didn't stop as she pulled her sister into a hug again.

"Did you see who made it and who didn't?" Beth asked. Carol shook her head.

"No. I didn't get to the prison until the shooting had begun and everyone was scattered."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked. "You weren't at the prison? Where were you?" Carol paused, then was interrupted by a rustling of trees behind her. She spun, gun trained on the trees when a figure stepped out. It took Carol only a few seconds to run across the campsite and throw her arms around Daryl. His confusion was apparent as he looked to Beth for an explanation. Strong arms wrapped around her and she let happy tears rush from her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" Daryl asked. Carol looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Late as always," she replied. He let out a light chuckle and led her back to the RV.

"So where now?" Beth asked. "Are we still going to Woodbury?"

"We don't have another option," Daryl said. "That's the last meeting point we discussed. Ain't no place else."

"Let me pack some clothes really quick, okay?" Tara said. Daryl gave a stiff nod and the two sisters took off inside the RV.

"They trust worthy enough to keep around?" Daryl asked, looking at the two girls. Carol nodded.

"I think so," she said.

"They were with the governor," Beth argued.

"Not by choice," Carol added. "They were scared and didn't have many options."

"Just keep a close eye on them," Daryl said. "Beth, you and Judith ride with them in Carol's car. They can follow us, just make sure they ain't trying anything. Carol, you can ride with me." Carol and Beth nodded as Lilly and Tara rejoined them.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled off the gravel road and onto the highway. The two sisters, along with Beth and Judith drove Carol's car and followed Daryl and Carol in the truck. They had quite a way to go before they reached Woodbury and Carol felt more anxious than ever. Neither of them talked as they drove, the silence comforting but yet they both wanted to speak.

"Beth didn't know what happened?" Carol asked finally. Daryl gave her a confused look. "With me and Rick. She didn't know I was gone."

"Everything happened quickly. Not many people knew," Daryl replied.

"Did you?"

"Not right away. I thought you were running around giving out medicine or watching the kids. Rick didn't tell me until a little before the attack."

"Anyone else know?"

"As far as I knew, only Rick, Hershel and me."

"You saw what he did to Hershel, right?" Carol asked. There was a long pause.

"Yeah," Daryl finally answered, "I did." They fell into a silence for another few minutes.

"The governor's dead," Carol said, "I saw him in the yard."

"Walker?"

"Bullet."

"Saw him fighting with Rick, then when I turned back I lost them both. Didn't know what happened. I blew up the tank."

"I saw that. Very impressive, Mr. Dixon." Daryl smirked.

"I grabbed Beth and hurried to find the others but walkers were pouring in from everywhere. I grabbed my bike and me and Beth drove to the truck, it was one of the governor's. Keys were still in and so Beth started it up and we took off. Found Lilly just walking out on the road away from the prison. Thinking she was one of ours, I stopped. She told me and Beth bout her camp we stayed there overnight. Planned on headin to Woodbury this morning."

"You think they'll be there?" Carol asked.

"Hope so." They fell silent again. She looked in the rearview mirror to see the other vehicle behind them. She watched it as they drove, she could see Lilly in the passenger seat looking out the window.

"Why'd you do it?" Daryl asked.

"Do what?"

"Kill Karen and Dave."

"I figured if I could contain the illness, we'd be safe," Carol said.

"You sorry?" Daryl asked.

"I'm not sorry for what I did, no." Carol admitted. "I'm sorry it didn't work."

"What in the hell?" Daryl asked, squinting ahead of them. Carol followed his gaze to a car stopped on the side of the road ahead of them.

"Is that one from the prison?" Carol asked. Daryl nodded and slowed to a stop next to the car. It was empty. Daryl and Carol both climbed out to check the car. Tara and Beth joined them while Lilly sat in the car with Judith.

"Is everything alright?" Tara asked.

"This is the one of our cars from the prison," Beth explained. Daryl climbed inside and turned the key which was still in the ignition. Nothing happened.

"Battery is shot," he explained.

"Whoever it is was headed in the right direction," Carol said, "they probably continued on foot." The others nodded in agreement.

"Keep your eyes peeled for any sign of someone along the way," Daryl said as they all hurried to their vehicles. Carol watched the road ahead, not taking her eyes off of it. She expected to find someone at any moment, but it wasn't for another twenty minutes that they rounded a curve and two figures came into sight.

"Daryl, there," Carol pointed to the side of the upcoming road. Maggie and Sasha were making their way along the pavement, Maggie supported Sasha as she limped on her right leg. At the sound of the approaching vehicles, Maggie spun around, her gun aimed and the windshield. Carol quickly opened the door while the truck was still in motion, flying from the car and barely landing on her feet.

"Carol?" Maggie asked, surprised to see her.

"Do not shoot," Carol said quickly. Maggie quickly lowered her gun as the two vehicles came to a stop. Beth hurriedly climbed from the car to embrace her sister happily. Daryl and Carol helped Sasha to the truck where they helped her into the back seat. Carol looked at her ankle.

"I think I sprained it while we were running at the prison," Sasha explained, "hurts like hell." Carol pulled off Sasha's boot for a better view. It was swollen to twice its original size and it began turning into a yellow bruise.

"We gotta get you some ice," Carol said, "hopefully we can find something."

"Let's get goin," Daryl said loudly, "we gotta make it to Woodbury tonight." Maggie went with Beth and the other two sisters while Sasha remained in the truck.

"What happened?" Carol asked Sasha.

"Well somehow in the chaos we got separated from Tyreese," Sasha began. "Next time I saw him he had Lizzie, Mika and two other kids and they were climbing into that blue truck. By then I was too far away to reach them in time, so Maggie and I ran to the car to try and follow them. That's when I tripped and got hurt. Maggie helped me to the car and we drove as far as we could. We ended up back there when the battery died in the car. By then it was dark and we didn't have any option but to spend the night. Next morning we woke up and started making our way to Woodbury."

"Lizzie and Mika are safe?" Carol asked. Sasha nodded and Carol breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"You guys see anyone else?" Sasha asked.

"No," Daryl replied, "me and Beth just got our asses out."

"Same with Tara and me. We had Judith," Carol explained. The trio grew silent as they drove to Woodbury.

~X~

As the rounded the corner, they could see the once strongly built walls of Woodbury. A fire had burnt the place, destroying the walls and collapsing the buildings. What was left was a few half buildings which were completely unstable, and portions of walls that couldn't even stall a walker attack. As they neared the ghost town, they could see the prison bus parked behind one of the buildings.

"At least Glenn and the others made it," Carol said optimistically. They came to a stop just inside the walls as a few people ran from the building. Tyreese, accompanied by Glenn, Lizzie and two other children stood waiting for them.

"Glenn!" Maggie was the first to sprint from the vehicles to embrace her husband. Glenn wavered as Maggie crashed into him, it was obvious that he still wasn't fully recovered. Beth was next to join them, giving Glenn a hug while still holding Judith. Carol and Daryl hopped out of the truck and helped Sasha. Tyreese was quick to reach them and pull his sister into a tight hug. Then Lizzie made her way over, stopping in front of Carol.

"Thank God, you're safe," Carol said softly. She knelt down in front of the girl and pulled her into a hug. "Your sister too?" Carol asked. Lizzie nodded.

"We did what you said, Carol," Lizzie said, "we protected our own." Carol smiled.

"I saw you," she replied, "I am so proud."

"I don't know what you taught these kids," Tyreese said "but they really pulled through." Carol beamed at the girl.

"Let's get inside," Glenn suggested.

"Has anyone else arrived?" Beth asked worriedly. Glenn frowned and shook his head.

"No. Not yet."

**_A/N: So they've been reunited with some of their group now. Who else will show up? Or worse, who have we lost? Ha, like I'd kill off favorite characters. I've NEVER done that before..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Bob was gone too. Maggie saw him go down as they ran away from the prison. All three of their best educated doctors were gone in the course of 48 hours. In an overall count, there weren't many left. Nine kids including Judith, twelve elderly, and seven council members including Beth, that's all that Carol could count by the time the darkness fell. They took watch in shifts. Carol and Daryl took the first, promising to wake Glenn and Maggie after a few hours. Everyone knew they'd stay out all night. The two of them sat on the front steps of the only safely supported building in the worn down town. Lizzie asked to go on watch with them, and Carol asked her to sit inside and watch over all the other kids. They needed eyes on the inside too. Lizzie obliged to this.

It was cold out, colder than the nights previous. There was a soft breeze, one that barely tickled the hair on the back of Carol's neck. Daryl found a blanket in the back of the truck Tyreese drove and gave it to Carol. She wrapped it around herself like a cocoon. It was quiet at least, easy to hear the rustling of trees or the snap of a twig, or footsteps on the ground. Only two walkers wandered into the town, which Daryl dispatched quickly with his crossbow. Neither of them talked for several hours until Daryl finally spoke.

"You get Lilly and Tara settled?" He asked. Carol nodded.

"Beth took care of them," she replied, "introduced them to everyone."

"Good."

"Can I ask you something?" Carol asked. Daryl nodded. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before asking. This question had been bothering her since the second Rick banished her, it made her stomach twist and she dreaded the answer.

"What is it?" Daryl asked.

"Do you agree with Rick?" He didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about. Her banishment; when Rick exiled her and sentenced her to certain death out there on her own. Had he agreed with that punishment?

"Hell no," he replied strongly. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I know you." That was all he said. He knew her. He knew she wasn't malicious, or a danger to the group. He knew she had nothing against Karen or David, he knew she wouldn't do it again. He knew that she knew they were dead anyway, and he knew she thought it would help. He knew her. He knew all her thoughts and motives and emotions, sometimes better than herself.

"Thank you," she replied softly. He gave her a small smile and she scooted closer to him on the step and wrapped her blanket around him.

"Well aren't you two cozy?" They both jumped up at the voice somewhere in the darkness. "Relax it's just me," the familiar voice said. Daryl and Carol both breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have to do that?" Daryl asked loudly before Carol shushed him.

"No, it's just fun," Michonne laughed before stepping out of the shadows and into the moon light. Daryl narrowed his eyes and glared at her and Carol smiled. "Sorry I'm a bit late for the party. Had some places to burn, walkers to kill."

"Places to burn?" Carol asked. Michonne shrugged.

"Don't ask."

"At least you're here now," Carol said, "go on inside. Everyone is asleep."

"Nah it's fine," Michonne replied, "you two go get some rest."

"We're fine," Daryl replied.

"Too bad. Go." Daryl sighed and Carol laughed. They both stood and went back inside. Glenn woke up as they walked in and looked up at them.

"Time to switch?" He asked groggily. Daryl shook his head.

"Not yet." Glenn nodded and fell back asleep almost instantly. Carol laughed softly and the two of them made their way to the only open spot in the corner. Lizzie was near them, sleeping on the floor, her arm draped over her sister. Carol couldn't help but smile as they walked past. Daryl sat with his back against the wall, his cross bow resting next to him. Carol sat down next to him, her back also against the wall.

"Try and rest, okay?" Carol knew him well enough to know he'd sit awake all night long, even if he wasn't on watch. Daryl rolled his eyes and nodded. Carol smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes closed and she drifted off.

~X~

When Carol opened her eyes again, her first thought was that her neck hurt. She sat up from her slouched position on Daryl's shoulder to see he was asleep, his head resting on the wall. Carol rubbed the kinks from her neck as she stood up and stretched. Out the window she could see the sun barely peaking over the horizon. Golden rays were cast over the trees and along the ground and there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky. Carol made her way across the crowded room and crept out the door.

"I got it," Michonne said as Carol stepped out.

"I wasn't coming to take watch from you," Carol explained.

"Oh, sorry."

"Aren't you tired?" Carol asked.

"No," Michonne replied, "not really." Carol sat next to Michonne on the steps and looked out down the road. "Rick's still out there." Carol nodded.

"Carl too."

"That's what I'm waiting for," Michonne explained, "if they aren't here by this afternoon I'm going out."

"You need to rest," Carol replied, "you need the strength. You aren't any good to Rick or Carl when you're exhausted."

"You'd go out for Daryl." Carol couldn't argue that point. If it were Daryl out there alone, she'd go for him. Not knowing if he was dead or alive, or worse, a walker, she'd go for him. He'd do the same for her.

"I saw you and that girl pull up outside the prison," Michonne said. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was," Carol paused. Michonne didn't know what had happened. So it was only Daryl and Hershel? Everyone else seemed to think she was at the prison the whole time. Carol debated telling Michonne about Karen and Dave, and how Rick banished her and Tyreese didn't know.

"I was on a run. I found Lilly and her sister Tara. Brought them back to the prison. They were part of his group, but they weren't part of the attack." That wasn't a total lie. Carol mentally cursed herself. She'd just been reunited with the group and she started her return with a lie straight away.

"And you trust them?" Michonne asked.

"They had a girl when I found them," Carol replied, "her name was Meghan. She was bit."

"The girl she was holding when she got out of the car?" Carol nodded.

"The governor had become almost like her father." Carol explained.

"I stabbed him," Michonne said. "He was fighting Rick. They were rolling on the ground and he had the upper hand. I cut into him with my sword, right through the gut. Rick took off to find Carl, but I didn't really move. I just looked into that bastard's eye and smiled."

"You left him for the walkers, didn't you?" Carol asked. Michonne nodded.

"All I could think of was revenge for Andrea. And for Hershel. For everyone."

"No one would blame you," Carol said. "I would've done the same thing." The pair grew silent as they watched the sun come up further. Its amber beams peeked through the trees, casting rays of light throughout the town. As they stared down the gravel road leading from Woodbury, they could make out two figures. They shambled along, looking like walkers but acting like humans. Carol and Michonne both noticed at once and they stood.

"Is that…" Michonne didn't finish her statement. Both women took off through the town and down the gravel road at top speed. They reached them in no time, the sheriff's face and clothes were covered in blood as he leaned slightly on his son for support. Rick looked up the two of them, his eyes falling on Carol before he completely lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Rick and Carl had shown up in Woodbury. Carl was perfectly fine, a few cuts and bruises, but nothing Carol was concerned about. Rick had been unconscious since they'd arrived. Tyreese and Michonne carried him inside and he laid in a cot in a separate room. Carol stayed with him mostly, and when she wasn't there Carl was. Rick had quite the swollen face, much like Ed's when they were at the quarry in Atlanta. Carol guessed he had a cracked rib or two from the shallow breathing and wincing when he did breathe deeply. Other than that, the pair were unharmed.

"Anything yet?" Daryl asked, walking into the room where Carol sat with Rick. It was the afternoon of their fourth day at Woodbury and they needed to start heading out to find a safer place for the winter.

"No," Carol replied. "Nothing yet. I'm afraid to move him while he's like this but we may have to."

"Give it another day, then we go," Daryl said.

"You talk to the others?"

"Yeah. Ain't got a clue where to go, Carol. We were looking at the prison long term."

"What about going back to the farm?" Carol asked. "See if it's clear or not? Try and run some generators and get some heat. It's secluded enough and I'm sure there won't be another walker stampede."

"I don't know, Carol," Daryl said. "I thought of that too, but with Maggie and Beth just losing their dad I don't think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Carol agreed. "We'll think of something, we always do." She gave him a sweet smile which he returned with a smile of his own.

"I'm headin out hunting for a while. Gotta get some meat in our stomachs."

"Be careful," Carol urged. Daryl nodded and with one last smile he was gone.

~X~

"Tired?" Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight in her chair. Glenn laughed from his position against the door frame. She blinked a few times to wake up and looked at Rick. She'd been sitting with him all day and she'd decided to relax. She rested her head against the wall and had fallen asleep almost instantly, and she slept until Glenn had come in.

"He still hasn't woken," Carol said.

"I know. I figured if he did he'd be pretty surprised to see you anyway," Glenn replied. Carol raised an eyebrow at him. "Maggie told me what happened on the run."

"She did?"

"Yeah. I guess she was the first person Rick told. He said not to tell anyone except Hershel until the virus passed."

"She tell anyone else?" Carol asked. The last thing she needed was a raging Tyreese bursting in and blowing her brains out.

"No. Just me," Glenn confirmed. "For the record, I don't agree with what Rick did. That doesn't mean I agreed with what you did either, I'm just saying what he did wasn't right. He handled it all wrong. Both parties are at fault."

"Glenn, I'm sorry," Carol said. "I'm so sorry that I caused so much trouble. I never meant to hurt everyone, I was only trying to help. I swear."

"I know," Glenn replied. "I just gotta know one thing. If it were me, or Maggie, or Beth that was sick, would you have done the same thing?" Carol didn't reply right away. She sat there a moment, speechless. Before she could respond, a soft groan drew her attention to Rick. She stood and was by his side in an instant, Glenn remained in the doorway.

"Carl?" Rick asked, his face contorting into a painful grimace as he shifted his position. At last his eyes slowly opened. His eyes fell on Carol's face as she gave him a soft smile.

"Easy," she said as he began to sit up. "You're really sore, you need to take it slow."

"Where's Carl?" He asked.

"He's fine, he's with the others," Carol replied. Rick's eyes caught Glenn at the door.

"You doing alright?" Glenn asked. Rick nodded and looked back to Carol.

"You're back," he said, his face giving no sign of anger, remorse, surprise, or even confused. He was a blank canvas.

"I came back."

"Carol saved our asses, Rick," Glenn explained. "Got the bus out of the prison in time before the tank barreled through the fences. She found Maggie and Sasha on the way here when their car broke down and they had to walk."

"Glenn's making it sound better than it was," Carol added. Rick looked from Glenn to Carol and back before swinging his legs over the bed with a wince.

"I gotta see Carl," he said as he began to stand. He wavered and fell back to the bed.

"Careful." Carol grabbed his arm to aid him and he just shrugged her off. He stood, one hand still on the bed for leverage. He held one hand across his torso to ease the pain as he limped out the door. In the main room, a few of the kids sat, drawing on the walls with some crayons that one girl brought. Sasha and Beth said in the corner talking and both stood when they saw them. Rick ignored the others and made his way outside where most of the group bustled around their makeshift campsite. Daryl, who looked like he'd just return from hunting was at the far end of the town, talking with Carl. Carl stood, holding Judith and the sight caused Rick to freeze.

"Judith?" He took off in the best run he could manage and called out his son's name. Carl turned and smiled and walked to his father, Daryl behind him. Carol followed Rick to greet Daryl as everyone else watched like they were sometime of sitcom. When Carol finally reached them, Rick was knelt down with Judith in one arm and Carl wrapped in his other. He kissed Judith's head repeatedly with a few tears in his eyes.

"Rick woke up," Carol said sarcastically as she reached Daryl.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Daryl played along. Carol swatted his arm.

"How?" Rick asked, looking from Judith to Carl.

"Carol found her," Carl replied. "She said a walker was close and Carol shot it, that's why the car seat was full of blood." Rick stood then, handing Judith to Carl. He turned to Carol and reached out, pulling her into his arm as he started to cry.

"Thank you," Rick said. "Thank you so much."


End file.
